1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication system in which sending and reception are performed via a transmission medium such as a human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with a technological development of recent years, a communication method of using an electric field induced by a human body or the like has been proposed as a completely new communication method. Such a communication method includes one disclosed in PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 11-509380. In this communication system, an electric field corresponding to a modulation signal obtained by modulating an information signal is imparted from a sender to a human body serving as a transmission medium. The electric field transmitted to the human body is detected by a receiver, and a signal corresponding to the electric field is demodulated.